Loved and Betrayed
by Willow95
Summary: Hey guys this story is about how Phobos tries to take the Heart from Will by making her fall in love with him but what happens when he falls for Will? Read and you'll find out. WxP. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter 1: ****The Plan**

Phobos was in his room thinking of a plan to take down the Guardians and get the heart from the red head. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the knock on his door.

"Prince Phobos may I come in?" asked Cedric from the other side of the door

"Huh? What? Oh yes come in Lord Cedric" said Phobos

"My Lord I have a plan to take the heart and kill the Guardians" said Cedric as he bowed his head in respect for the teenage boy

"What is it?" asked Phobos very suspicious

"Well you could try to get the leader of the Guardians give the heart to you willingly" said Cedric

"What do you mean? You know that the leader hates me and she won't give me the heart willingly" said Phobos growing inpatient with Cedric

"Yes, I know that, that's why I was thinking maybe you should try and get close to the leader" said Cedric with a huge grin on his face

"How will I do that she would kill me the minute she sees me" said Phobos slightly angry

"Maybe the real you but what about a fake you" said Cedric

"What are you talking about Cedric? You know that I'm not a patient man" said Phobos now standing up

"Well I thought that maybe you could go to the Sheffield school and pretend to be just another boy and than try to make the leader of the Guardians fall in love with you. So that way she will give you the heart willingly" said Cedric

"You know what, I think that might just work" said Phobos with an evil smirk on his face that could make anyone afraid of him. "But won't they recognise me?" asked Phobos

"No my Prince I don't think they will recognise you because they never see you and because you're gonna cut your hair" said Cedric

"What!? No way am I gonna cut my hair" said Phobos while sending daggers at Cedric for even thinking such a think.** (Wussy lol) **

"No not cut it all just a little trim" said Cedric while trying to hide his laughter

"Fine but not all of it" said Phobos

"As you wish my Prince" said Cedric

**Meanwhile:**

Will was in her room playing with her dormouse Mr. Huggles. She had a huge fight with her boyfriend Matt. They fought about Janice the hottest girl in the school next to Cornelia. When she was on her way to his house she saw Janice leaving his house and when she went to his bedroom she smelled sex everywhere especially on Matt.

"How could he?" asked Will to Mr. Huggles who was now eating some treats. Mr. Huggles saw his mistress sad so he jumped on her shoulder and wrapped himself around Will's neck and started to snuggle next to her.

"Thanks Mr. Huggles. You always know how to make me feel better" said Will while giggling at Mr. Huggles attempted to fit the whole treat in his mouth.

"Will" came a voice from the kitchen

"What is it mum?" yelled back Will while opening her door and sticking her head outside the door

"There's someone here to see you" said Susan Vandom

"Ok. Coming" said Will as she got out of her room and closed the door behind her. When she went to the Kitchen she saw Taranee sitting on a chair. "What are you doing here Taranee?" Will asked surprised

"I came because I heard about the fight you and Matt had" she said while making her way to Will and giving her a sisterly hug

"How did you know about the fight?" asked Will

"I saw Cornelia and told me everything. How are you?" asked Taranee very concerned for her dear friend

"I've been better" said Will while she made her way to her bedroom followed by Taranee

"What exactly happened?" asked Taranee as she sat down on the chair in front of Will's bed

"Well I was going over to his house to give him his Math book and that's when I saw that bitch leave his house. When I saw her I went over to Matt and he let me to his room. When I asked him what she was doing there he said that she was just there to discus his Math homework. I didn't believe him cause his Math book was with me and than that's when I smelled this odd stench. That's when I figured out what the smell was and it was the smell of sex. It was all over his room and on him too." Said Will as she started to cry

"Oh Will I didn't know that it was that serious. I'm sorry" she said as she gave Will a huge hug and let Will cry on her shoulder. The only thing Taranee could think of was how much she hated Matt and how she would talk to him tomorrow at school. After a few minutes Will stopped crying and looked up at Taranee

"Thanks Taranee. You really are a good friend" said Will with a small smile on her face

"Don't mention it. You are like a sister to me" said Taranee returning the smile. "I better get going I promised Nigel I'll meet him" said Taranee as she got up and opened the door. "Will if you need to talk I'm always there for you and so are the others ok?" said Taranee

"OK and thanks. Have fun with Nigel" said Will

"Thanks. Bye" said Taranee as she went to the front door.

"I better get to bed" said Will to herself as she went to bed and fell asleep in a dreamless sleep.

**End of Chapter 1**

Well that was Chapter 1 hope you liked it and for those who don't know these are the ages of all the Characters:

Marie _**(There are some that only have a small part so I am not going to write their age too) **_Please Review.

**Will: 17**

**Irma: 17**

**Taranee: 18**

**Cornelia: 18**

**Hay Lin: 16**

**Matt: 18**

**Caleb: 19**

**Phobos/Philip: 19**

**Cedric: 20**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter2: The first day at school**

Will was peacefully asleep until she heard her alarm clock. She groggily got up in a sitting position and turned off the alarm clock. When she was a bit awake she got up and took a hot shower, got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with a red tank top and runners, and went to the kitchen where she found her mother drinking coffee and reading the times.

"Morning Will" said Susan without taking her eyes of the paper

"Morning" grumbled Will

"What's got into you today?" asked Susan

"Nothing but if I don't go now I'm gonna be late for school so bye" Will said as she went threw the front door and went on her way to school.

**Meanwhile**

Prince Phobos was still asleep and Cedric was trying his hardest to wake him up.

"Prince Phobos wake up or you'll be late for school" said Cedric while shaking Phobos

"Five more minutes" he said as he covered himself with his black blankets

"Prince Phobos no disrespect but get your lazy ass out of bed and get ready for school" yelled Cedric

"Fine I'm up" he said as he got up and went to his bathroom to take a shower. When he finished he got out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of fitting jeans with a black tank top that read 'Innocent till proven Guilty' in with and a pair of black runners. His now shoulder length hair was tied in a neat pony tail.

"Do I look normal enough?" asked Phobos in a sarcastic manner

"Yes, now create a portal next to the school. This is your schedule for the day and here is your back pack" he said while handing Phobos his things

"Ok. Now can I go? Your acting like my mother" said Phobos

"Now, you can go" he said as he let him out of the room and into the Hall way where he created a portal next to the school using his dark powers. When he went threw it he made sure that he closed it behind him.

**Meanwhile**

Will was just a few feet away from the school when something caught her eye. She saw a teenage boy with blond hair making his way to the school. _Where do I know him from? _Thought Will. She was to busy thinking about where she knew him from that she bumped into someone and with the force she went flying to the floor and landed on her backside with a 'thud'

"Sorry" she apologised

"No I'm sorry" he said while handing a hand for her to take. When she looked up she noticed it was the same boy she was thinking about. She took his hand and he helped her stand up.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Will asked the whole time looking at his grey eyes

"No I don't think so. I just moved here" he said

"I'm Will Vandom" she said while sticking out her hand for him to shake

"I'm Ph … um I'm Philip" he said shaking her hand. _How could he not give me a name_ he thought angrily.

"So you come to this school?" asked Will nodding towards the Institute

"Yeah this is my first day here" Philip said

"Oh. Um you want me to show you around at lunch?" Will asked

"Sure if you don't mind" he said

"Not a problem" Will said with a small smile on her face. They just stayed there for about five minutes looking at each other.

"So um … We better get to class before we get our selves in detention" said Will breaking the silence

"Yeah" Philip said as he followed Will to the school. The only thing Will was thinking was how sexy he was and nice.

_No don't think like that. You have a boyfriend _

_What about him? You should dump his ass. He's cheating on you_

_No he is not cheating on me_

_Yes he is_

_No _

_Yes_

Will was to busy arguing with herself to have noticed that she had arrived at the school.

"So which class do you have first?" Will asked

"Um … I think I have History with Mr. Collins" he said showing her his schedule for the day

"Yes you do and you have all you're classes with me" she said with a smile on her face while handing him his schedule back.

"Oh well we better get going. Lead the way" he said as he opened the door for her

"Why thank you" she said as she went inside followed by him. The walk to the principles office was very quite. When they arrived Will knocked two times on the door and than Mrs. Knickerbocker opened it.

"Why hello Will, what brings you here?" she asked as she let them inside the office

"Well the transfer student is here and I was just showing him to your office" Will said

"Oh yes Philip am I correct?" she asked

"Yes, Miss" said Philip

"Well ok than you can go to your class now" she said after she wrote something on a piece of paper

"Ok" they said together as Will opened the door for the both of them. As they walked to the class they bumped into the W.I.T.C.H. gang

"Hi Will" they all said once they saw her

"Hi guys I would like you to meet someone. Philip these are my friends Irma, Taranee, Cornelia and Hay Lin" Will said while pointing at them

"Hi nice meeting you" he said with a small smile on his face

"Same here" they said as the bell rang.

"Um… Well we better get going" Will said

"Yeah see you later" they said as they waved goodbyes and went on there separate ways. Will and Philip went to there first class with Mr. Collins. When they arrived Will took a seat in the back next to the window while Philip sat next to her. Will spent the whole class staring out the window and thinking when the war in Meridian would finally stop while Philip kept taking notes and thinking about Will.

When lunch time came Will showed Philip around the school and than they headed towards the cafeteria. When they arrived Will went towards the gang followed closely by Philip.

"Hey do you guys mind if Philip joins us?" asked Will as she sat down next to Taranee

"No not at all" said Cornelia

"Thanks" said Philip as he sat down next to Will

"So Philip were do you come from?" asked Irma while stuffing more bread in her mouth

"I come from Los Angelis" he said

"Cool" said Hay Lin

"How do you like the school so far?" asked Taranee

"It's ok but much different than the school I used to go to" he said as he took out the lunch Cedric gave him

"Ah we have a smart cookie over here" said Cornelia

"What do you mean?" asked Philip as he took a bite of his lunch

"I mean that not everyone gets packed lunch with them on there first day." Said Hay Lin

"Yeah the cafeteria food is horrible" said Irma as she tried to make a tower with her lunch

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" asked Philip

"It's very bad. Will had a piece of meat loaf her first day here she was sick for a week remember Will. Will?" asked Cornelia while looking at Will.

"Will are you ok?" asked Philip

"What?" asked Will

"You kinda spaced out there. What's wrong?" asked Irma

"Everything is wrong" said Will as she got up and went over to the table where Matt was kissing Janice.

**End of Chapter 2**

Well that was Chapter 2 hope you guys liked it. Please Review

Marie


	3. Chapter 3

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter 3: The Break Up**

Will was mad as ever as she made her way to Matt's table. When she arrived she poked him on the shoulder but he didn't notice because he was to busy kissing Janice.

"Matt!" yelled Will. When he heard her he broke apart from Janice and stood up.

"Will?" asked a surprised Matt

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Will

"I um … nothing" stammered Matt

"Playing tonsil hockey with her doesn't look like nothing to me" yelled Will. By this time everyone was looking at her.

"Look I'm sorry Will. I …" said Matt but didn't have the time to finish because Will slapped him hard on the face.

"Now you're sorry?! You should of thought of that before you fucked her!!" yelled Will

"But…" said Matt but was cut off again by Will

"Listen Matt we're through" said Will as she picked up the orange juice from the table and poured it on his head

"But Will …" said Matt but was cut off by someone poking him on his back

"WHAT?!" yelled Matt. When he turned around he came face to face with Philip who punched him in the nose and sent him flying to the floor.

"IF YOU EVER TALK TO WILL or even touch her again I will kill you and don't think I won't. I've killed before" said Philip as he went to find Will.

**Meanwhile**

Will was running to the girl's bath room with tears falling down her cheeks. When she reached the bathroom she locked the door and fell to the floor crying her eyes out. She brought her knees to her chest and put her head on her knees while crying. _'How could he do this to me? I loved him I even told him secrets that no one else knew. How could he?? _Thought Will.

"Will you in there?" asked Philip from behind the door

"Go away Philip" said Will

"No I won't go away. Now open this door." Said Philip

"Fine" said Will as she got up and unlocked the door for Philip

"Will I'm so sorry" he said once he was inside

"Not as sorry as I am" said Will as she fell to the floor and started crying again. When Philip saw her he sat down beside her and gave her a hug while letting her cry on his shoulder.

"Shh it's gonna be ok" he said while rocking her back and forth

"No it's not" said Will

"Yes it is. You don't need him, you have all your friends and you have me" he said

"Thank you Philip" Will said as she stopped crying

"You're very welcome" he said while smiling down at her. "Come on we better get back to the cafeteria" he said as he stood up and helped Will up.

"Yeah come on" she said as she opened the door for them. Once they reached the cafeteria Will saw Matt on the floor with a broken nose. "Did you break his nose?" asked Will while looking up at Philip.

"Yeah I did and he deserved it" he said all the while smirking down at Matt. Once they reached the table Taranee was the first one to go up to Will and gave her a sisterly hug.

"Will are you ok?" asked Taranee once they broke apart from the hug.

"Surprisingly yeah I'm ok" said Will with a small smile on her face

"Good" said Irma as she came over to them

"You don't need that jerk" said Hay Lin joining in the conversation.

"Yeah I know" said Will

"Come on we better get to class" said Cornelia

"Yeah but first I have one little thing I have to do" said Will as she got her back pack and went over to Matt who was now awake

"Listen you dim wit" said Will with bitterness in her voice. "If you tell anyone about the W.I.T.C.H. thing I will hunt you down and cut of your balls. Capishe?" asked Will above a whisper

"Yes" said a scared Matt

"Good" she said as she went back to the gang.

"Come on guys" said Cornelia as she went out the cafeteria followed by the rest of the gang. The rest of the school hours were spent by Will not paying attention to what the teacher was saying and Philip once in a while looking at Will.

When the end of school came the gang decided they would go to the Silver Dragon and hang out there.

**At the Silver Dragon**

The gang were at the basement talking about things and eating cookies.

"Will can you sing for us?" asked Hay Lin

"You play?" asked a surprised Philip

"Yeah. Which one?" asked Will

"How about Nobody's Home?" asked Irma

"Ok" said Will as she got her guitar and started playing.** (Avril Lavigne- Nobody's Home)**

**"Nobody's Home"**

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside; lost inside...oh oh yeah  
she's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

When she finished singing everyone had their jaws dropped.

"What?" asked Will

"Will … you're … Will … Wow" was the only thing Philip could say.

"Does that mean you like it?" asked Will

"I love it" said Philip

"Thanks" said Will turning red

"Will can you do me a favor?" asked Hay Lin

"Sure what is it?" asked Will as she put her guitar away

"Can you be the singer for the dance next week?" asked Hay Lin

"What?! No way am I gonna perform in front of the whole school" said Will while shaking her head no.

"Oh come on" said Irma

"Yeah you have a great voice" said Cornelia

"Come on Will" said Philip

"It's either you or Matt" said Hay Lin

"If I don't do it is Matt gonna be my replacement?" asked Will

"Yeah" said Taranee

"Than I'm in" said Will with a huge smirk on her face.

"Good. Thank you so much Will" said Hay Lin as she got up and gave Will a big hug

"Not a problem Hay" said Will returning the hug

"So have you guys have a date for the dance?" asked Cornelia

"Yeah I'm going with Eric" said Hay Lin

"Me too. I'm with Nigel" said Taranee

"What about you Irmy?" asked Cornelia although she already knew the answer.

"WithMartin" answered quickly Irma

"What was that?" asked Taranee

"I'm going with Martin ok?" asked Irma as everyone started laughing

"Irma and Martin sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love than comes marriage than comes baby Martin in a baby carriage" sang Will

"Ha ha very funny" said Irma "What about you Corny?" asked Irma

"I'm going with Caleb" said Cornelia all the time smiling

"Who?" asked Philip

"Caleb is her boyfriend" said Will

"Oh I see. Who are you going with?" asked Philip

"I don't have a date" said Will a little disappointed. "What about you?" asked Will

"I don't have a date either" he said

"Oh" said Will. Just than Will's mobile started ringing.

"Hello?" said Will

"Will come home now" said Susan

"But mom I'm just hanging with my friends" said Will

"No buts you're grounded" said Susan

"What?! Why?" asked Will

"Because of the fight you caused at the school and for failing you History test. Now come home" said Susan as she hung up.

"What was that all about?" asked Irma.

"I'm grounded and I have to go home now" said Will as she got her back pack and stood up

"Can I walk you home?" asked Philip

"Sure" said Will with a smile on her face. "Well we better get going. Bye guys see ya tomorrow at school" she said Will as she walked down the stairs.

"Bye" they said. When Will and Philip were on the street Philip was the first one to talk "So Will where do you live?" asked Philip

"Just a block from here" she said as she continued walking. They were just about two houses away from Will's apartment when Philip said "Um Will can I ask you something?" asked Philip as he stopped walking.

"Sure. What is it?" asked Will as she also stopped walking.

"Um since we don't have a date for the dance um … will you go with me?" asked Philip

"Sure I'd love too" said Will with a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Great" said Philip as he started walking to Will's apartment. When they reached the apartment Will said

"Thanks for walking me home" she said as she got out her keys.

"Not a problem" Philip said

"Well see you tomorrow" Will said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside. When Will was out of site he walked into an alley way and created a portal.

"Now the real fun begins" he said before entering the portal.

**End of Chapter 3**

Well that was Chapter 3 hope you liked it please review.

Marie


	4. Chapter 4

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter 4:**** Running away for the night.**

Phobos was in the throne room and he couldn't stop thinking about a certain red head. He was disturbed from his thoughts when Lord Cedric came in the room

"My Prince, how did your first day go?" Cedric asked as he bowed in respect.

"It went according to plan. The Leader suspects nothing" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Good. Phobos I think you should get some rest you have to wake up early tomorrow for school" Cedric said

"Yes I think that you're right. Good night" he said as he got of the throne and made he's way to his room.

**Meanwhile**

Will was just about to open her door apartment when Will came face to face with Susan.

"Mum" said Will with a surprised look on her face.

"Will come on in" Susan said as she pulled Will in the apartment. Once Will was inside Will started talking in a very panicky way.

"Mum I'm sorry I…" said Will but was stopped when Susan stopped her, by putting a hand in front of her.

"Will it's ok. I want you to go and dress up" said Susan in a calm voice.

"What? Why?" asked Will

"Because Dean is coming over for dinner" said Susan

"Who's Dean?" asked Will with a confused look

"Um… He's your History teacher. Mr. Collins" said Susan as she looked at the floor avoiding her daughters gaze.

"What?!" yelled Will. "How could you? The only thing I asked from you is for you not to date my teachers" yelled Will

"Don't you dare yell at me Willow Vandom" yelled back her mother. "Now I want you to go to your room and get changed. Dean will be here at any time" said Susan

"Fine" said Will as she went to her room angry as ever. When Will reached her room she opened the door and slammed it as hard as she could. _'There is no way that I am having diner with him'_ thought Will as she got up from her bed and went over to her window and opened it. When she opened it she went through it and onto the fire escape. As she was going down the fire escape she saw Blunk chasing a cat. _'Poor cat' _thought Will with a smile on her face. After she climbed down the fire escape she decided to go to the park. When she arrived there she noticed that she was the only one there so she sat down under a tree that was next to the lake. She sat there for half an hour thinking how her life was messed up. Her mother was dating her history teacher, she was the leader of the Guardians, her boyfriend was chateing on her with the school slut and she had to defeat Phobos. Yeah her life was great. "I hate my life" said Will out loud.

"And why do you hate it so much?" asked a voice from behind her. When Will looked behind her she saw Philip standing there with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Because it's a whole mess" she said as she turned her gaze back to the lake.

"May I sit down?" he asked.

"Sure" she said without looking at him. As he sat down next to her he looked at her with pity in his eyes.

"What's wrong Will?" asked Philip in a concerned tone.

"Everything is wrong" she said as she threw a pebble in the lake.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean my life is a whole mess" she said as she looked at him with a tear falling down her cheek.

"How could it possibly be a mess?" he asked as he wiped the tear off with his thumb.

"Because my mother is dating my history teacher, I am the leader of some group and I have to… Forget it" she said as she got up and started walking away.

"Will stop" Philip said as he got up and ran to her. When he reached her he grabbed her hand and turned her to face him. "Look I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok" she said as she wiped the tears that were falling down her cheeks.

"You wanna talk about it?" he asked her

"No it's ok" she said as she sat down on a bench.

"So what are you gonna do now?" he asked her as he sat down next to her

"Well I am not gonna go back and have dinner with Mr. Collins" she said

"You wanna go to my place?" he asked her.

"No I can't do that" she said as she looked at him.

"Hey I'm your friend and I care about you so you're gonna have to come" ha said as he got up

"But…" she tried to object

"I insist" he said as he pulled her up

"Well ok" she said

"Come on it's not that far from here" he said as he held her hand in his and led her to his apartment.

**At Philips apartment**

When they were walking up the stairs Will couldn't stop thinking about how cute and kind Philip is. She was to busy in her own thoughts that she didn't notice that they were at the front door.

"Here we are" he said as he got the keys and opened the front door. As they entered the apartment Will's jaw dropped. "I see you like it" he said with a huge smirk on his face.

"Like it. I love it" she said as took a couple of steps forward. "How did you afford it?" she asked as she turned around.

"My father figure left it to me" he said as he made his way to the kitchen. "Want a soda?" he asked

"Sure" she said as she sat down on the sofa. When he came back he sat down next to her and gave her the soda.

"So who's this father figure?" she asked as she took a sip of her Soda and faced him.

"His name is Ce… Cole" ha said as he put the Soda on the coffee table.

"Nice name" she said while nodding her head yes. "So wanna play a game?" she asked.

"What type of game?" he asked

"How about truth or dare?" she suggested.

"Ok but how are we gonna play with only two persons?" he asked

"If you don't mind can the rest of the gang come?" she asked with pleading eyes

"Sure why not" he said as he got up and dialled Corny's number.

"Hello" said Cornelia

"Hi, it's me Philip" said Philip

"Oh hi Philip. What's wrong?" she asked

"Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering if you would like to come over to my place to play some games with me and Will" he said

"Oh I'm sorry Philip I can't I have to baby sit my little sister with Irma sorry" she said

"Oh well than. Thanks anyway bye" he said as he hung up

"So are they coming?" asked Will

"Sorry Irma and Cornelia can't come cause they have to baby sit" he said as he sat down next to her.

"Oh well it will be just us" she said

"What about Hay Lin and Taranee?" he asked

"Hay Lin is working tonight and Taranee has a date with Nigel" she said

"Oh. Well let's play twenty questions" he said with a huge grin on his face.

"Sure. I'll start" said Will. "Who is the most person you hate?" she asked

"Um… I think it's Matt" he said

"What why?" she asked in disbelieve

"Well when I first saw him I knew I wasn't gonna get along with him and because he hurt you" he said

"Oh" was the only thing Will could say

"My turn. Same question" he said

"Well it's Mr. Collins" she said with hatred in her voice

"Why do you hate him so much?" he asked as he moved closer to her

"Because he's dating my mother and because every time I do something wrong he has to tell her." Will said

"Your turn" he said turning the subject

"Why do you hang out with me?" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"I mean why do you hang out with me instead of all the people in the school?" she asked

"I hang out with you because you're smart, funny, beautiful and you have a loving heart" he said

"Thanks. Your turn" she said

"Why did you ask that question?" Philip asked

"Because no one wants me. My mom chose Mr. Collins over me, my boyfriend cheated on me and my friends don't want me" she said as tears started to fill up in her eyes as she tried to hold them back.

"Will your mother loves you even though she dates Mr. Collins. Your boyfriend is an ass and your friends love you very much. If you fight with your friends you will always make up in the end. Will you are loved." He said as he hugged her.

"Philip?" she said after they broke apart

"Yeah" he said

"Thank you. I needed that" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Your welcome" he said as he smiled back. "Now it's your turn" he said

"What is your favourite colour?" she asked

"Um black and red. You?" he asked

"Purple and black" she said

"What is your favourite food?" Philip asked

"I have to say Pizza" she said as she looked at Philip "You?" she asked

"Mac and cheese" he said.

"I hate Mac and Cheese" she said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Why?" he asked

"Because it tastes like rubber" she said

"No it doesn't" he said

"Yes" she protested

"No" Philip said

"Yes" she said as she came closer to him

"Fine than it is" he said as he jumped towards her and started tickling her.

"Philip stop it… I'm ticklish" she said as she started laughing

"I'll stop if you say 'Philip is the best'" said Philip with a smirk on his face

"Fine… Philip is the worst" she said between laughs

"See now that wasn't so bad" he said as he stopped tickling her. Than it dawned on him of what she said "Hey" he said as he grabbed her hands and jumped on top of her and pinned her to the sofa.

"Philip get off of me" she said with a smile on her face

"No" was his simple answer

"But…b" Will said but was cut off my Philip kissing her. When his lips touched hers in a soft kiss her eyes widened in surprise but than she quickly recovered and started kissing him back. When Philip noticed that she was kissing him back he was taken back but quickly recovered when he felt Will putting her tongue inside his mouth. At first it was an innocent soft kiss but than it quickly turned into a passionate kiss. The need of air overcame them and they had to pull apart. When they pulled apart both of them were panting

Heavily but they both had smiles on their faces.

"Will I'm sorry I did…" said Philip but was cut off by Will placing a finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Don't be" she said "I know that I'm not" she said with a huge smirk on her face.

"Oh" was the only thing that he could say.

"Um I'm gonna go home now and thank you" she said as she got up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before walking to the door and heading home.

**End oh Chapter 4**

Well that was chapter 4 and sorry for taking so long. Please review.

Marie


	5. Chapter 5

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter5: The Audition **

Will was at home playing her guitar and singing 'Behind these hazel eyes' when she was interrupted by a tapping on the window. When she looked up she saw Caleb there with Blunk. So she got up and went over to the window and let them in. Once they were in they started talking all at once.

"Caleb, Blunk calm down" she said as she started waving her hands in their faces. Once they stopped talking she put her hands by her side. "Ok now tell me what's wrong" she said as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Phobos has planned a plan to take you guys down" Caleb said a little calm

"Do you know what that plan is?" she asked curiously.

"Well Aldarn said that it's something to do with making one of the Guardians fall in love with him" he said

"Blunk know too" said Blunk as he made his way to where Mr. Huggles was sitting on a pillow on the floor.

"Blunk put Mr. H down. He is not for food" Will said without looking at Blunk

"But Blunk make good rat soup" he protested

"Blunk, rat is not rat he's Dormouse and we don't eat dormouse's we play with them and take care of them. Now put Mr. Huggles down" said Will now looking at him

"Fine. Blunk put him down" he said

"Good. Now Caleb do you know which Guardian it is?" she asked now looking at Caleb

"No I don't but I think it's you Will since you have the Heart" he said

"Well I make sure that I don't give my heart to anyone" she said as she got up and sat on the floor next to Mr. H. _'Except Philip' _thought Will

"Um Will I don't mean to come into your personal life but do you love someone?" he asked

"Not that it is any of your business but yes I think I do love someone" she said thinking of Philip

"Well mind telling me who that someone is?" he asked

"Ok but don't tell anyone else you too Blunk" she said as she looked at Caleb and Blunk

"Ok we won't tell" Caleb said speaking for the both of them.

"It's Philip" she said while turning red.

"You mean the new guy?" he asked her

"Yeah the new guy. Got a problem with that?" she asked

"No I don't" he said "Just be careful Will" he said concerned for his friend

"Don't worry Caleb I know what I'm doing" she said as she got up and walked over to Caleb

"Ok cause I love you like a sister" he said sincerely

"Thanks Caleb and I love you like an older brother" she said as she hugged him. After they broke apart they heard a knocking on the door.

"Will open this door" Susan said

"Coming" Will said in a panicky voice as she opened the window and pushed Caleb out the window followed by Blunk "I'll talk to you tomorrow and I'll tell the others what you told me" whispered Will

"Ok bye" said Caleb as he went down the fire escape

"Will open up" Susan said

"Coming" said Will as she ran to the door and opened the door to find Mr. Collins and her mother there. "What's wrong?" Will asked

"What's wrong?" asked Susan mockingly "Where were you?" she asked a little angry

"I was out" Will answered plainly

"I know you were out but where?" her mother asked as she placed her arms on her hips.

"I went to the Park and than I went to a friends place" Will said

"And who is this friend?" asked Dean

"None of your business" snapped Will

"Will don't you dare talk to him like that" said her mother a little louder

"Why shouldn't I. He's not Dad" yelled Will as she got out of the room and into the kitchen followed by Dean and Susan

"Will honey I know I'm not your father but…" said Dean but was cut off by Will

"But what? You're trying to take his place by screwing my mum" yelled Will the last part above a whisper

"Don't you dare talk to him like that young lady" yelled her mother as she slapped Will across the face. When Will recovered from the shock she put her hand on her cheek and started walking to her room.

"Where are you going?" asked Susan a little calm

"I'm going to my room were I can practice singing" yelled Will

"What are you talking about?" asked Susan following her

"If you haven't been to busy going out with him you would've known that I'm auditioning to play at the school dance" yelled Will as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Will, honey I'm…" said Susan but was cut off by Will

"Don't you honey me. I'm not even worth your time. You're always on a date with him. You never have anytime for me. We never spend any time together. Ever since you started dating him we've been growing apart. Well you know what? I don't care anymore" said Will as she made it to her room and shut the door behind her and jumped on her bed crying her eyes out.

Outside her room Susan stood frozen in place with her hands covering her mouth. She didn't know she was causing her baby girl so much pain. She didn't know that they were growing this apart. The only thing Susan could think was how shellfish she was and how Will was going to react when she found out that she had accepted to marry Dean Collins.

"Susan I think you should go and get some sleep. Will will come around in time" he said as he helped Susan to her room and into bed. When she was in bed she started sobbing "Shhh it's going to be ok" he said to her as he gave her a hug. When she was in bed she started sobbing "Shhh it's going to be ok" he said to her as he gave her a hug

"How Dean? She doesn't want us to be together" she said between sobs. She than broke apart from the hug and took off the engagement ring that Dean had given her that night. "I'm sorry Dean but I can't marry you" said Susan as she gave him the ring

"But… What… Why?" he asked

"I'm sorry but I can't marry you when Will doesn't want us to be together" she said as more tears started to fill up. "I'm sorry" she said

"Ok. I'm gonna go" he said as he went out of the room and to the front door. Susan cried herself to sleep that night. The last think she thought off was Will.

**The next morning**

Will woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. She than got up and turned it off while going into the bathroom and taking a quick shower. Once she was done she went back to her room and got dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a red tank top that red _'Love me don't hate me' _in black and a pear of red converse. Than she got her pack back and walked out of her room when her mobile started ringing. Once she picked it up the ID caller read Hay Lin

"Hello" said Will as she entered the kitchen which was surprisingly empty.

"Hi Will. Your addition is after school" Hay Lin said

"Ok do I have to bring my guitar?" asked Will

"No they will give you one there and I and the rest of the gang will be watching you perform" said Hay Lin

"Ok. Is Matt gonna be there?" asked Will

"Yeah he is" said Hay Lin

"Great" said Will in a sarcastic voice

"Ok than see you there bye" said Hay Lin as she hung up. When Will hung up she grabbed a muffin and went out the door. The walk to school was quit as usually except Will was feeling guilty for what she said to her mother last night. She was happy that her mother finally had a love life but she was scared that she'll lose her like she almost did last night. Before she knew it she was at school waiting for the bell to ring. She than decided to go to her locker and take the books from there. When she arrived at her locker she saw Philip standing there probably waiting for her.

"Hey there" she said with a small smile on her face.

"Hey" he said as he stepped aside to let her open the locker. "So when is your audition?" he asked her

"After school. You can come if you want" she said as she got out her English book and put it in her back pack

"Sure. Are the others coming?" he asked her

"Yeah." She said as she shut the locker and turned around to face him.

"So I was wondering if…" said Philip but was cut off when the rest of the gang came

"Hey Will" they said

"Hey guys" said Will

"Are we interrupting something here?" asked Cornelia with a huge grin plastered on her face while looking from Will to Philip.

"No" said Will the same time Philip said 'yes' just as the bell rang.

"Well we better get to class" said Irma

"See you guys at lunch" said Taranee as they went to their separate ways. The day was the same as usually. They went to class, met up at lunch and went back to class. When the last class was over Will made her way to drama class were she saw Matt and the rest of the gang.

"Ah you're here" said the drama teacher. "Now I would like you to pick any song you want and sing it" she said

"Ok" said Will as she got up on stage and got her guitar.

"You can start" she said. Will positioned herself and started playing **Did Ya Think**

She asked if you could stay  
did ya think about me when  
you almost turned away  
did you think about me when  
you picked up the phone  
should have let it just ringing  
And made it seem like everything  
was the same as it had always been

Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
Why, why, why?

Now in an after thought  
were you thinking about me  
Don't know what u did it for  
Cuz u were thinking about you, so  
you want me to believe  
you were thinking about me  
Isn't hard for me to see u didn't stop for anything

How bout me being half awake and crying  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.

Give me one good reason why in time i should believe in you  
you had me, you had it, everything  
So close your eyes and remember all those lies  
that you never say when you pretend that you  
will be with me again

Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
Didn't think about tearing me apart,  
At any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
Why, why, why?

Did ya think about me being half awake and crying,  
Lying on the floor and waiting for the break of day  
didn't think about tearing me apart,  
at any moment in the night you could have tried to make it right.  
Why, why, why?

Once Will finished her song everybody had their jaws dropped to the floor. "How did I do?" asked Will as she put the guitar on the table and got off the stage.

"You did wonderfully" said the drama teacher.

"Um… thanks" said Will as she went to the back and sat down next to Philip who had a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Will looking at him with a huge grin plastered on her face

"I'm smirking at how Matt's face was when you started singing" he said as he chuckled

"I know it was priceless" she said as she started laughing just as the music started playing. **( The Best Day of my Life- Jesse McCartney)**

Verse 1  
Woke up around a half past 10  
Cant believe that I'm late again  
Put down about a quart of caffeine  
To start my pulse and then  
I grab my jeans off the floor  
Then I hit the door  
Its just the same old same  
It goes to show you never know  
When everything's about to change

[Chorus  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down and  
Just another day then I  
Had the best day of my life

[ Verse 2   
Can't say exactly what it was  
She's not the usual type  
She wore a cowboy hat  
With her red Prada boots  
And a Gwen Stefani smile  
Then she pulled out a pen  
And surprised me when  
She wrote her number on my hand  
Then she was gone  
But from now on  
I'm gonna be a different man

[ Chorus  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day then I  
Had the best day of my life

[ Bridge  
I guess it goes to show  
You never really know  
When everything's about to change

[ Chorus x2  
Just another day  
Started out like any other  
Just another girl  
Who took my breath away  
Then she turned around  
She took me down  
Just another day than I  
Had the best day of my life

.. Started out like any other [x2  
... Had the best day of my life  
.. The best day of my life [until fade

Once he finished singing he got off the stage and went next to the drama teacher flowed by Will

"Well you two both have extraordinary voices but I have to choose one of you" she said while looking from Matt to Will. "And that person is Will" she said as she looked at Will with a huge grin on her face. When Will got over the shock she started dancing.

"Thank you very much" she said as she hugged her

"Um… Your welcome Will" she said as they broke apart. "Do you have a band?" she asked

"Um… no I don't" Will said "I play solo" she said

"But your gonna have to have a band" she said

"Well I guess I can't play" she said a little disappointed

"No you'll play" Matt said

"What?" asked Will surprised as she turned around and faced him

"We'll play as your band" he said pointing to his band

"Um… Thanks I guess" Will said to Matt

"Ok than it's settled than. I want all of you to be here early with your dates" she instructed as she went outside. Once she was out of sit Will turned at Matt and looked at him.

"Ok why are you doing this?" asked Will

"Because this is my way of apologising to you for cheating on you" he said while looking at the floor.

"Oh" was the only thing Will could say.

"Hey Will nice going out there" said Taranee followed by the others

"Thanks" she said "Um see you later Matt" she said as she went outside followed by the others.

**End of Chapter5**

Well that was Chapter5 hope you liked it. Please review.

Marie


	6. Chapter 6

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter6: Shopping for the dance**

It has been a week and four days since the Audition and the next day would be the dance. Will and Philip have officially began dating. Will was at home playing with her guitar when her mobile started vibrating.

"Will it's Cornelia" said the mobile

"Thanks Henri" said Will as she picked him up and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Will

"Will it's me. I was wondering if you would like to go to the Mall with me and the others and buy our dresses." said Cornelia

"Sure. What time?" asked Will as she put her guitar on her bed

"Is ten o'clock ok with you?" she asked

"Yeah see you there" she said as she hung up. Than she got a hot shower and got dressed in a pair of jeans shorts with a red tank top and a pear of red flip flops. When she was finished she went to the kitchen to find her mother there crying on the sofa.

"Mum what's wrong?" asked Will as she went over to the sofa and sat down next to her

"Nothing Will" she said as she wiped the tears from her eyes

"Mum tell me what's wrong" Will said

"Fine. Dean proposed to me about a week ago and I accepted but when we had that fight I gave him the ring back" she said as more tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Why did you give him the ring back?" asked Will

"Because you didn't want us to be together" she said

"Mum dose Dean make you happy?" asked Will

"Yeah he does" she said

"Than marry him" Will said

"You mean you want us to be together?" asked Susan

"If he makes you happy than yeah" she said with a small smile on her face

"Oh thank you Will" Susan said as she got up and hugged Will

"Mum I think you should go tell him" Will said

"If it's ok with you" she said

"Of course but can you give me some money so I can buy my dance dress?" asked Will

"Sure" she said as she handed Will the money. "Bye Will" she said as she went to Dean's house.

**Meanwhile**

Phobos was sitting on his throne thinking about Will. He really started to get attached to her.

_I should tell her._

_No. If you'll tell her your not gonna get the heart_

_I don't care about the heart anymore_

_Are you insane?_

_If I'm insane so are you_

_You can't tell her_

_I am gonna tell because I I … I love her_

_What?! _

_I love her. _Kept thinking Phobos but was interrupted by his thoughts by Cedric

"My Prince if you don't mind me asking why are you so quite?" he asked

"Just thinking" he said

"About the leader?" he asked with a huge smirk plastered on his face

"What?! How did you know?" he asked

"Well you made it obvious at dinner when every time someone talked to you, you always said Will" he said

"Oh" was the only thing Phobos could say

"Phobos have you fallen for her?" asked Cedric

"No of course not. No. No. I didn't fall for her. No" he stammered

"Ok. OK I heard you the first time" he said "Now tell me the truth" he said with a smirk

"Fine. I love her" he said while turning red

"Are you blushing?" asked Cedric as he started laughing

"No I'm not" he said as he turned redder. "What am I gonna do?" he asked

"Well if you love her you should tell her" Cedric said

"I can't tell her the truth" he said

"Why not?" he asked him

"Because she'll hate me" he said as he sank deeper in his thrown

"Well don't tell her" he said

"Cedric she'll hate me even more" he said

"You should tell her before someone else tells her" Cedric said

"I guess your right. I'll tell her tomorrow at the dance" he said

"Good. Now I'll leave you alone" Cedric said as he went out the throne room. Little did they know that a blue creature had heard everything.

**Meanwhile**

Will was waiting for the others to arrive at the front entrance. When she was about to call Cornelia she saw them coming. After they reached her Will asked "Where have you been?" obvious that she was irritated.

"Sorry we were late but we had a few problems on the way" Irma said glaring at Cornelia

"Fine. Come on lets go than" Will said as she started walking into the Mall followed by the others. When they entered Will went to a dress shop. Once they entered Cornelia saw a dress and she immediately went to try it on. Will didn't like the dresses they had because they were to colourful for her liking. Once everyone went to try on their dresses Will sat down on a sofa thinking of how she would like to buy her dress.

"Will aren't you gonna buy a dress?" asked Hay Lin once she bought her dress.

"Yeah but not from here" she said. They sat there for about half an hour waiting for Cornelia to pick her dress. When Cornelia bought her dress they went into five different stores for Will's dress.

"Come on Will pick one" whined Irma "I'm hungry" she said as her stomach started growling

"You guys go and eat I'll go and find a dress" Will said

"Are you sure?" asked Cornelia

"Yeah I'm sure" she said

"Ok. We'll meet at here at about half an hour from now ok?" asked Taranee

"Ok. Bye" Will said as she went to a Goth shop.

**Meanwhile in the Infinite City**

Vathek was telling Caleb of what he heard Phobos say.

"Are you sure?" asked Caleb

"Yes Caleb. I heard it with my own ears" he said

"Ok then I'll tell Will once I see her" he said "She's gonna be heart broken" he said as he sat down on a bench.

"Caleb I think you shouldn't tell her" Vathek said

"What are you insane?!" yelled Caleb as he shot up from he's seat

"Keep it down Caleb. I know it sounds insane but I think Phobos loves Will" he said

"Are you kidding me? Do you know who we're talking about?" said Caleb "It's Phobos the heartless ass who killed my mother. Innocent people and children died just because he wanted power. We have a full room of dying people because of him. That monster can't love" yelled Caleb trying to make his point.

"I guess your right" said Vathek.

"Thank you" said Caleb. "Now can you find Blunk so he can find a portal for me?" asked Caleb

"Ok" Vathek said as he went out of the room the find the pass ling

**Meanwhile**

Will was just about to give up when she saw a black dress in a store. Will immediately went to the store and bought the dress. When she paid the sails girl Will went and met up with the others.

"So you find a dress?" asked Irma taking a zip of her soda

"Yup and it's just how I wanted it" she said

"Can I see it?" asked Cornelia while trying to take a pick at the bag.

"No you'll just have to wait till tomorrow" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Fine" said Cornelia as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Can we go now?" asked Taranee

"Yeah my feet are killing me" said Hay Lin

"Ok let's go" said Will

"Can we stop to buy some cookies? Asked Irma thinking of food

"Irma we just eat. How much can you eat?" asked Cornelia irritated

"As much as you can flirt with Caleb" shot back Irma

"At least I have someone to flirt with" Cornelia said

"Guys shut it" said Will

"Ok but she started it" said Irma sending daggers at Cornelia

"Yeah and you continued with it" said Will. "Now let's go home I'm tired and it's already 5.00pm" she said as she walked out of the Mall followed by the others.

**WpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWpWp**

Once Will reached her apartment she saw that the door was open so she went inside.

"Mum I'm home" said Will as she put down her bags and went to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen she saw a note on the refrigerator. Will picked it up and read it:

_Dear Will _

_I'm on a date with Dean. There's some food in the oven and if_

_You need anything call me on my mobile._

_Love you always_

_Mum_

Once she read it Will opened the oven and ate a piece of bread. When she finished eating she watched some TV and than went to bed.

**End of Chapter 6**

Well that was Chapter6 Hope you like it. Please review. Sorry for the crappy ending

Marie


	7. Chapter 7

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter7: The Dance**

Phobos was in his room staring at the mirror while trying to find the right words to say to Will when he told her who he really was.

"Will I'm Phobos" he said while shaking his head "No to fast forward" he said when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in" Phobos said.

"Phobos you should get ready or you'll be late for the dance" said Cedric

"Ok" he said while grabbing his tux and heading towards the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. After 30minutes he got out of the bathroom wearing a black Tux. He was wearing black pants, a white shirt underneath a black blazer and he wore a pear of black shoos.

"You look great" Cedric said

"I feel like a monkey" he said "I can't breathe in this thing" he exclaimed while trying to loosen his black tie

"Well you look great" he said "Now go" he said while opening the door and letting Phobos out. Than Phobos created a Portal and went threw it.

**Meanwhile**

Will was taking a hot shower when she heard her mother call "Will someone is here to see you"

"I'm in the shower" yelled back Will. "Can you tell her or him to wait" asked Will

"Ok" yelled Susan.

**In the living room**

Susan was in the kitchen making a glass of water for Philip. She had on a big goofy grin on her face because she liked Philip and that her daughter had a boyfriend.

"Here you go" said Susan as she handed Philip the glass.

"Thank you" he said as he took the glass and took a zip

"You know Will is very happy" Susan said "Thank you" she said

"For what?" asked Philip confused

"For making my daughter happy" she said as Will walked in the room.

When Philip saw her his jaw dropped. Will was wearing a black silk dress that came to her knees and was tied up around her neck. The dress showed all of her curves and made her look taller. It came to an opening on the back so it showed her back. She was wearing a pear of black shoes that were strapped around her ankles. Will had on light make which was of black eyeliner and some lip-gloss. She also had on a diamond necklace with matching earrings and a bracelet. Philip also noticed that her breasts looked bigger.

"Philip close your mouth before a fly comes in" she said as she turned red.

"Sorry" he said as he turned red

"So are we ready to go?" asked Will making her way to Philip making sure not to fall.

"Yeah" he said as he got up and walked to the door "Thank you Ms. Vandom" he said as he opened the door for Will

"Not a problem" she said with a smile.

**At the dance**

When Philip and Will arrived there were only a few people there because they went early so Will could practice some songs.

They saw Matt and his band looking at her in awe. When Philip noticed that he put a protectively hand around her waste.

"You know I have to go over there and sing right?" she said with a laugh

"Yeah I know but they aren't going to touch you" he said before kissing her on the lips. When they pulled apart Will smiled at him and he returned her smile. They were interrupted when people started coming in from behind them.

"Come on let's grab a seat" Will said grabbing Philips hand and leading him to a table of ten. When they reached it they sat down and started talking. After about an hour people started coming so Will went on stage and started playing. **(Everything I'm not- The Veronicas)**

**"Everything I'm not"**

Oh no  
Don't go changing  
That's what you told me from the start  
Thought you where something different  
That's when it all just fell apart  
Like you're so perfect  
And I can't measure up  
Well I'm not perfect  
Just all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

It's not like I need somebody  
Telling me where I should go at night  
Don't worry you'll find somebody  
Someone to tell how to live their life  
Cause your so perfect  
And no one measures up  
Yeah all by yourself  
You're all messed up

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

Now wait a minute  
Because of you  
I never knew all the things that I had  
Hey don't u get it  
I'm not going anywhere with you tonight  
Cause this is my life

I was losing myself to somebody else  
But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
She was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

But now I see  
I don't wanna pretend  
So this is the end of you and me  
Cause the girl that you want  
she was tearing us apart  
Cause she's everything  
Everything I'm not

After she finished she saw the rest of the gang sitting next to Philip. So she took a bow and went over to them. When she arrived she sat down next to Philip.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Hey Will. You were awesome" said Taranee while the others nodded.

"Thanks. Hey where's Caleb?" asked Will when she didn't see him.

"I don't know" said Cornelia as she looked at the ground.

"Maybe he's late" suggested Hay Lin

"Yeah maybe" said Cornelia. After a few minuets of talking Philip went outside. When Will saw him she sensed something was wrong so she excused herself from the table and went outside were she saw him standing next to the fountain.

"Philip are you ok?" asked Will

'_It's now or never' _"Will there's something I have to tell you" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Ok. What is it?" asked Will

"Will you know I love you right?" asked Philip as he took her hands in his

"Yeah" said Will as she gave his hands a little squeeze to encourage him to keep going. 

"I'm not really Philip" he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Will confused

"I'm Phobos" he said above a whisper while he looked at the floor not wanting to look in her eyes.

"W… what?" asked Will shocked while taking her hands away from him.

"Will I'm sorry" he said as he looked up at her

"Why did you pretend to be Philip?" asked Will as she took a step backward

"Because this was all a plot. I had to make you fall in love with me so you could give me the Heart willingly" he said as he took a step forward

"You mean this was all a trick so you could trick me to give you the Heart?" asked Will as tears started falling down her cheeks.

"Yes." He said shamefully "Will I'm sorry"

"Yeah well not as sorry as I am" she said "How could you. I knew you were evil and cruel but I didn't think you would go this far" Will said

"Will I'm sorry" he said as he took a step forward

"Don't come closer" she said

"Will …" said Phobos but was cut off by what Will said

"I hate you" she said as more tears started falling. "I hate you. I don't wanna ever see you again. I can't wait until the day we put you behind bars" she said as she wiped the tears that were falling away angrily

"Will for the hundredth time I'm sorry. I didn't plan to fall in love with you." He said as he took a step forward

"Yeah well neither did I" she said. "Bye Phobos" she said as she started walking inside

"Will please" yelled Phobos as he went running after her. When he got inside he saw Will on the stage adjusting the mic.

"I would like to dedicate this song to Philip. No I mean Phobos" Will said as she started singing **(Avril Lavigne- Happy Ending)**

**"My Happy Ending"**

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be 

_[Chorus: _  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
they tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus _

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2 _

_[x2 _  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh... 

After she finished singing she said quietly to herself "Goodbye Phobos" and went outside were the gang were sitting on the stairs. When she reached them she sat down on a stair and rested her head on the wall.

"Will what's wrong?" asked Cornelia

"Nothing" she said flatly

"Will have you been crying?" asked Irma

"Yeah I have" she said as more tears filled up in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Taranee

"Philip is not Philip" she said

"What do you mean?" asked Hay Lin

"He's really Phobos" she said as tears started falling down her cheeks

"Wow" said Cornelia

"Yeah wow" said Will as she started crying

"Will it's gonna be ok" said Taranee as she soothed Will

"No it's not" she said between sobs

"Of course it's gonna be ok" said Cornelia

"Don't you get it" Will snapped "I love Phobos"

"Oh" was the only thing Cornelia said

"Guys I have to go" Will said as she got up

"Are you sure?" asked Hay Lin

"Yeah. See you Monday" Will said as she went home.

The walk home was quit. The only thing Will could think of was how much she loved Phobos and that she couldn't fight him. When she reached home she went straight to bed. That night Will cried herself to sleep and thought about Phobos.

**End of Chapter7**

Well that was Chapter 7 and hope you like it. Please review

Marie


	8. Chapter 8

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter8: The After Math **

Phobos got back to Meridian after he heard Will sing that song. When he arrived at his Palace he went straight to bed. As he opened the door to his room he saw Cedric waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" asked Cedric as he got up from the chair he was sitting on

"Horrible" said Phobos as he lied down on his bed

"What did she do?" he asked

"She said she hates me and that she can't wait till the day she'll put me behind bars" Phobos said

"Well it could've been worse" said Cedric

"How could it possibly be any worse?" he asked

"She could've fought you" he said

"Guess you're right" Phobos said as he covered his face with a pillow

"Well I'm gonna go. Night" Cedric said as he went out of the room. When he was out of sight Phobos got up, created a Portal and went threw it.

**The Next Morning **

Will woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. When she looked at her alarm clock it read 7.00am. Then she got out of bed and went over to the window. When she opened it Caleb fell threw it with Blunk hanging from his leg.

"Caleb what are you doing here at seven in the morning?" asked Will while helping Caleb stand.

"I have information about Phobos" he said

"What is it?" asked Will

"He disguised himself as Philip so…" said Caleb but wasn't able to finish cause Will cut him off

"That he can make me give him the Heart willingly" she said in a bored tone

"How did you know?" he asked a surprised look plastered on his face

"Because he told me yesterday at the dance and you better go and tell Cornelia why you stood her up" Will said as she sat down on her bed.

"Oh. How are you?" asked Caleb as he sat next to her

"Fine I guess but I still love him" Will said as she looked at Caleb

"Will how can you love him? He lied to you, he killed innocent people and he…" said Caleb angry but was cut off by Will

"Caleb I'm sorry but I can't help for who I fall for" Will said as she looked at the floor

"Will I'm sorry it's just that I can't see you with him" he said as hugged her

"It's ok" she said as she hugged him back. When they broke apart Will's mother came knocking on her door.

"Will there's someone here to see you" Susan said

"Ok give me a minute" Will said as she opened the window and pushed Caleb and Blunk out.

"Ok let them in" Will said. After about a minute Phobos came in threw her door dressed in a pair of black jeans, a green shirt with skulls on it and a pear of black runners. His hair was in a nice pony tail. Once he entered and closed the door behind him Will grabbed a vase and threw it at him. He barley managed to doge.

"What are you doing here?" yelled Will

"I'm here to talk to you but I didn't imagine you throwing a vase at my head" he said as he took a few steps towards her

"Phobos stay back or I won't hesitate to hurt you" Will warned him

"Will I came here to talk to you not to fight you" Phobos said

"What do you wanna talk about? How you tried trick me into giving you the heart or how about how you made me fall in love with you" Will yelled

"Will I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to go this far" he said sincerely

"Yeah well it did. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get ready to go out" Will said as she pushed Phobos out of the room

"Will please give me a chance" he said when he was outside her room

"Bye Phobos" Will said and with that she slammed the door in his face. When she slammed the door she noticed that she was still in last nights dress so she grabbed some clothes, got a shower got dressed and went to the Park with her guitar. When she arrived at the Park she sat down under the same tree she sat down with Phobos. After about fifteen minutes of thinking she decided to play her favourite song. **(The Veronicas- Heavily Broken)**

**"Heavily Broken"**

Everyday I sit here waiting  
Everyday just seems so long  
And now I've had enough of all the hating  
Do we even care, it's so unfair  
Any day it'll all be over  
Everyday there's nothing new  
And now I just try to find some hope  
To try and hold onto  
But it starts again  
It'll never end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do

Almost giving up on trying  
Almost heading for a fall  
And now my mind is screaming out  
I've gotta keep on fighting  
But then again  
It doesn't end

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do?  
I'm heavily broken  
And there's nothing I can do  
And there's nothing I can do

Feels like I'm drowning  
I'm screaming for air  
(Screaming for air)  
Louder I'm crying  
And you don't even care

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
(What can I do)  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken

I'm heavily broken  
And I don't know what to do  
Can't you see that I'm choking  
And I can't even move  
When there's nothing left to say  
What can you do  
I'm heavily broken _[x3_

Once she finished everyone in the Park started clapping. When Will noticed that she started to turn red. Than Will heard her mobile ringing so she picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" asked Will

"Will it's me" said Hay Lin

"Oh, Hey Hay Lin. What's up?" asked Will

"Um… I was wondering if you'd wanna come to the beach and camp there with me and the others" said Hay Lin

"What time?" Will asked as she looked at her watch

"Is 6.00 ok with you?" asked Hay Lin

"Sure who's coming?" asked Will

"The W.I.T.C.H. gang, Caleb, Nigel, Eric, Martin and Phobos" Hay Lin said the last name above a whisper

"What?! Why is he coming?" Will yelled into Henri **(mobile)**

"Well Eric likes him so he invited him" Hay Lin said

"If he's going than I'm not going" said Will

"Oh come on Will. Please." Begged Hay Lin

"I'm sorry Hay Lin but I can't stand him" said Will

"Please Will. I'm begging you here" said Hay Lin

"Fine. I'm coming" said Will with a sigh

"Thanks Will I owe you" said Hay Lin

"Yeah. Where are we meeting?" asked Will

"We'll meet at the Silver Dragon and than my mum will take us there and don't worry I have every thing that we'll need" she said

"Ok. See you at the Silver Dragon" said Will as she hung up and stood up, got her guitar and went home to pack her things.

**End of Chapter 8**

Well that was Chapter8 hope you like it. Sorry for the crappy ending. Please Review

Marie


	9. Chapter 9

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter9: Going Camping**

Will was waiting at the Silver Dragon for the others with Hay Lin. They were sitting in Hay Lin's basement eating some cookies and drinking milk.

"When are they coming?" whined Hay Lin

"You've already asked me that twenty times in the last ten minutes. They'll be here" Will said

"I guess you're right" said Hay Lin the same time the others came

"Hey guys what took you?" asked Hay Lin as she sat up

"Sorry we had to go and get Princy" said Irma nodding towards Phobos

"Oh" was the only thing Hay Lin said

"Come on let's go" said Will as she sat up.

**At the Beach**

When they arrived they choose a spot and started setting there tents. Once they finished unpacking and setting the tents Irma asked "Who's up for some swimming?" as she undressed and went into the sea with Martin following her **(Martin is Irma's boyfriend and he's not a nerd) **

"I'm gonna go swim" said Cornelia followed by Caleb and the others. When Will noticed that she was with Phobos alone she decided to go with the others so she undressed and was left with a black bikini. When she was with only her bikini Phobos couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"You got a problem?" asked Will irritated that he kept staring at her.

"Sorry" he apologized as he looked away

"Yeah" she said as she went to swim with the others.

When Will was in the water Phobos sat down on the sand watching her and thinking how much he wanted to be with her. He then new what he had to do for her to see how much he loves her but he could do that tomorrow right now he wanted to go in the water. So he got up took of his shirt and went into the water.

When Will saw Phobos shirtless she couldn't take her eyes off of him and his six pack. When Phobos saw Will staring at his six pack he gave her a smirk and said "You like what you see?"

"As if" Will said as she turned red and went swimming further away from him.

"Will were you going let's play some Volley Ball" said Irma

"Fine" said Will as she swam next to Taranee and Nigel

"Ok we'll be in two teams" said Irma "Me, Martin, Eric, Cornelia and Caleb VS Will, Philip, Taranee, Nigel and Hay Lin" instructed Irma

"Can't I switch with Eric?" Will asked not wanting to play with Phobos

"No you can't now let's play" said Irma as she threw the ball at Phobos. They played Volley Ball for an hour when Irma got hungry and went to their spot to eat followed by the others.

"Hay Lin what did you bring?" asked Irma looking in all of Hay Lin's bags

"I brought some sandwithches" said Hay Lin as she got out some sandwithches and handed them to the others

"Guys I'm gonna go and swim some more" said Will as she went back into the water.

"Yeah me two" said Phobos as he followed Will. Once he was in the water he started swimming towards Will

"Hey Will. Can I talk to you?" asked Phobos as he reached her

"I don't wanna talk to you" Will said as she tried to swim away

"Please Will" begged Phobos as he grabbed her hand

"Fine you wanna talk let's talk. Let's talk about how you tried to steal the Heart from me or about how you killed innocents of people just because you wanted power or how you made me fall in love with you. Is that what you wanna talk about??" said Will as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

"Will I'm sorry" he said as he tried to wipe away her tears

"Don't" she said as she turned around from him. "Don't touch me" she said as she wiped the tears away.

"Will I'm sorry. I didn't want to break your heart that's why I didn't follow the plan" he said sincerely

"Yeah well you did" she said as she swam back to shore leaving Phobos alone. When Will made it to the shore she went straight to there spot and sat down.

"Hey Will how are you holding up?" asked Cornelia as she came and set down next to Will

"Good but I don't think I can hold on much longer." Said Will

"Can you tell me something and I want the truth" said Cornelia

"Ok" Will said as she looked at her

"Do you love Phobos?" Cornelia asked

"Yeah I do" Will admitted

"Than tell him and be with him" she said

"How can I be with him?" asked Will "He used me to get to the Heart" said Will

"Will yes he used you to get to the Heart but than he found out that he loves you. Give him a second chance" Cornelia said

"What if this is all part of the plan" said Will

"What if it isn't" said Cornelia

"Well I can't give him another chance because if this is all a part of his plan I don't want Meridian to fall just because I gave him another chance" Will said "We were not meant to be" Will said as she got up and went next to Hay Lin.

"Yo Hay Lin what time is it?" asked Nigel

"It's eight pm" said Hay Lin

"Let's play truth or dare" said Irma as she took a bottle and set it in the middle of the circle.

"Ok" they all said as they formed a circle

"I'll go first" said Irma as she spun the bottle and landed on Will

"Ok Will truth or dare?" she asked

"Dare" she said

"Ok" Irma said with an evil smirk on her face "I dare you to kiss Philip" she said

"What??" yelled Will

"You heard me now pucker up" she said with a huge smirk

"Fine" Will said as she stood up the same time as Phobos did. Once they were facing each other they leaned in and kissed. Will had to admit that she missed his lips on hers. They kissed for a few seconds but for Will it was like hours. When they finally broke apart Phobos had a huge smirk on his face.

"What are you smirking at?" Will snapped at him

"Nothing just that you enjoined that kiss" he said as he sat down

"What? I didn't enjoy anything" she said as she put her hands on her hips

"Sure you didn't" he said as he rolled his eyes.

"You know what I've had it with you" she said as she got her jeans shorts and guitar and started walking away.

"Will were are you going?" asked Phobos as he sat up

"Away from you!" she shouted back. When she was far away from them she put on her shorts sat down on the sand and started playing. **(The Veronicas- Speechless)**

**Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home**

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

'cause you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Falling head over heel**s  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life**

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

When she finished Phobos was behind her looking down at her. Deep down he knew that that song was for him.

"You can sit down now" Will said

"How did you know I was there?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"Because I always know when you're there or not" she said

"Will I'm sorry for what I said back there" he apologized

"Don't apologize. What you said was true. I do miss kissing you" she said as she looked at the sand

"Than why don't you come back t me?" he asked almost pleading

"Because I can't. What you did to me was unforgivable and even if I did forgive you I couldn't be with you" Will said sadness in her voice

"Why not?" Phobos asked

"Because it's my job to protect Meridian from you. You're evil and no one can change that not even me" she said the last part a whisper. He didn't say anything after that just kept looking at her. They sat there for half an hour not talking to each other or even looking at each other until Hay Lin came next to them.

"Will Cornelia forgot her CDs so we don't have any music can you sing to us?" asked Hay Lin

"Sure" said Will as she got up and started walking followed by Phobos. When Will arrived at there spot everyone was on a big blanket with there date. Will decided to sit at the end and started playing. She spent half an hour singing three songs. When it was eleven o'clock everyone decided to go to sleep.

"Ok here is who you'll be sleeping with" said Cornelia "Me and Caleb, Hay Lin and Eric, Taranee and Nigel, Irma and Martin and Will and Phobos I mean Philip" said Cornelia

"What?! Can't I sleep with someone else?" said Will

"Sorry Will" said Cornelia as she went in her tent with Caleb.

"Guys" whined Will

"Sorry Will" said Hay Lin

"Don't make to noise now" teased Irma. When Irma saw Will about to throw a pillow at her she went running in her tent laughing. Will than turned towards Phobos and said "If you come near me when I'm asleep I will kill you. Got it" said Will very angry that she's sharing the tent with him.

"Ok" he said with a smirk while following her in the tent.

**End of Chapter 9**

Well that was Chapter9 hope you guys liked it. Please Review

Marie


	10. Chapter 10

**Loved and Betrayed**

**Chapter10: The Ending**

Will woke up to the feel of someone moving. When she opened her eyes she saw Phobos shirtless, tossing and turning next to her. She immediately sat in a sitting position and started shaking Phobos gently. After a few seconds he woke up with a jolt. He was sweating a lot and was breathing heavily.

"Phobos are you alright?" Will asked concerned

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a nightmare" he said as he stood up

"Where are you going?" Will asked as she got up as well

"Outside. I need some fresh air" he said as he went outside followed by Will. When he was outside ha started walking towards the sea. Once his feet were touching the sea he sat down on the wet sand and looked at the fool moon. Will was watching him from a few feet away when she decided to sit down next to him.

"I'm sorry" she said as she looked at the moon

"For what?" he asked confused

"For giving you a hard time" she said as she looked at him "I know that what you did was wrong and I know that you're sorry. I shouldn't have given you a hard time" she said

"Will you should've treated me worse. I deserve you're hatred" he said as he looked at her

"I was being cruel. It's just that I trusted you. I … I loved you. The night when you told me who you really were I was going to share the Heart with you. The Oracle said that if you truly love and trust someone, than you can share the Heart of Candracar with him. The only reason I treated you bad was because I was handing you the only thing you wanted and that it wasn't me" she said above a whisper. He didn't know what to say so he just stared at the sea. After a couple of minutes Phobos decided to break the silence.

"When I was a child I would go to the lake with my mother and I would think of how my life was going" he said

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Will asked as she looked at him

"Sure" he said as he looked back at her

"What happened to your parents?" she asked. Phobos stayed quit for a few minutes until he finally answered.

"I killed them in there sleep" he said "I killed them because they didn't want me anymore. They always wanted the perfect child. They wanted Elyon. They hated me. They were gonna send me away because they said that I was a bad influence to Meridian and Elyon my baby sister" he said with hatred in his voice. Will stayed quite for a few minutes before asking him another question.

"What was your nightmare about?" she asked

"You" he said flatly

"Why were you tossing and turning?" she asked

"Because in the dream you were … dying in my arms" he said as he looked at her

"Oh" Will said before looking back at the sea. "I'm going back to sleep. You coming?" she asked as she got up.

"No. I'll stay for a few more minutes" he said

"Ok. Goodnight" she said as she headed back to camp.

**Next morning**

Will was sleeping quietly until Irma came and jumped on her.

"Augh" Will screamed as she shot up. "What are you doing Irma? You almost gave me a hart attack" she said

"Sorry Will but it's time to go sleepy head" she said with a grin on her face

"No I'm too tired" she said as she went back to sleep

"Sorry" she said as she got up and grabbed Will's hands while pushing her out of her tent. When Will was outside she turned bright red because she was till in her underwear and there were all the boys looking at her with their mouths open including Caleb.

"What are you looking at?" their girlfriends said

"Nothing" they all said as they continued packing. When Will saw that know one was looking she went into her tent and got dressed in what she had last night.

"Yo Will. You seen Philip anywhere?" asked Nigel as he poked his head in her tent

"No I thought that he was with you guys" she said while getting out of the tent

"Nope, haven't seen him since yesterday" he said as he went to ask Eric. _That's strange_ thought Will as she packed her stuff in the car.

**Meanwhile**

Phobos was in his room thinking things threw. After many minutes of thinking he decided to go threw with his plan. Phobos had a plan to make Will forgive him and be with him willingly. He got up got out of his black robes and got dressed in a pair of black jeans and a red T shirt with a skull in the front. Then he went into the corridor and created a Portal to Heatherfield. When he reached Heatherfield he went to a house. He knocked twice until a man opened it.

"May I help you?" he asked

"Yeah. I need to talk to Elyon" he said

"Who are you?" he asked

"I'm Phobos. Elyon's sister" Phobos said

"You. What are you doing here?" he roared

"I'm here to talk to Elyon" he said

"How do I know that you're not lying?" he asked as he folded his arms

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me" he said with a smirk

"Very well." He said as he stepped aside to let Phobos in. "Wait here I'll go and get her" he said as he went up the stairs. After a few minutes Elyon came down the stairs followed by Mr. Brown. When she reached the living room she sat down on the sofa.

"So who are you?" she asked

"My name is Phobos and I'm your brother" he said plainly. She just stared at him with wide eyes. After she recovered from her shock she stood up and walked towards him.

"You … You can't be. I don't have any brothers" she said with tears in her eyes

"Well you do. I come from another world. It's called Meridian. I am the Prince of it and you are the Princess. You are the rightful heir. I took your place as the Prince of Meridian." He said

"Wh… What?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Mr. Brown can you explain it to her?" asked Phobos irritated that Elyon couldn't understand.

After Mr. Brown explained everything to Elyon Phobos gave her the heart of Meridian and led her to the Palace. Once she was ready in the thrown room Phobos went to find the rebels hide out.

**Meanwhile**

Will was at home in the living room watching TV when her mother and Dean Collins came in laughing trough the door.

"Hi Will" said Mr. Collins as he came in after Susan

"Hi Mr. Collins" she said with a small smile

"You don't have to call me Mr. Collins when we're outside school grounds. You can just call me Dean" he said as he sat on a chair

"Ok Dean" she said "Um… Mum I'm gonna go to my room and study" she said

"Oh… Ok" she said. When Will was in her room her mobile started ringing.

"Hello" said Will as she answered the phone

"Will it's me" said Cornelia in a troubled voice

"Cornelia what's wrong?" asked Will

"Will, its Caleb he was supposed to meet me here but he didn't show up" she said

"Ok Cornelia call the others and meet me at the park" she said

"Ok. Um…. Will do you think that Phobos did something to him?" she asked

"I don't know" she said truthfully

"Ok. See you there. Bye" she said as she hung up

"Bye" Will said as she hung up. After she put her mobile back into her pocket she made an astreldrop of herself and went down the fire escape. As she was nearing the Park she saw Cornelia, Irma, Taranee and Hay Lin sitting under a tree. When she reached them she reached them they all looked at her. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late" she said

"It's ok. Now can we go and kick Princy's butt" said Irma with a smirk.

"Yeah for once I agree with Irma" said Cornelia "Um… Will can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Cornelia

"Sure" Will said as she went a couple of feet away from the others. "So what's wrong?" she asked

"Um… Do you think that Phobos did something to Caleb?" she asked

"I don't think he'll do anything but if he does he'll have us to worry about" Will said truthfully

"Ok then" she said with a small smile "Let's go" Cornelia said as she headed back to the others followed by Will. When they reached the others Will summoned the Heart and created a Portal to Meridian. When Will saw that the others were going in it she stopped them.

"First things first" she said as she held out the Heart "GUARDIANS UNITE" she shouted as they started to transform. When they were in Guardian form they went threw the Portal to find flowers trees and many things.

"Will I think that you created a Portal to Wonderland" said Irma

"Let's go find Caleb" said Cornelia ignoring Irma. They took off flying towards the Infinite City. When they reached the Infinite City they couldn't believe what they were seeing. They saw all the rebels dancing and singing and having a great time. When Cornelia saw Caleb sitting on a chair she immediately went running to him and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?" asked Caleb after they broke apart

"God I thought Phobos captured you" she said with tears in her eyes.

"No he didn't capture me. Actually he surrendered and gave the throne to his sister" said Caleb very happy

"So does this mean the war is over?" asked Hay Lin

"Yeah" said Cornelia

"Great. Let's Party" said Irma as she started dancing. Will stayed there for a few minutes until she decided to go and look for Phobos. She went looking for him in the Palace but she didn't find him. Then she looked for him in the dungeons but it was still no use. Then it hit her. When they went camping he told her that he always went to the lake to think of how his life was going. Will then decided to go to the lake a few minuets away from the palace. When she arrived there she saw Phobos sitting under a tree throwing pebbles in the lake. Will stayed still for a few minuets until Phobos spoke up.

"You can come here if you want" he said without looking at her. Will went next to him and sat down.

"Phobos why did you surrender?" she asked him

"I surrendered because it was the only way I could prove to you how much I love you" he said as he looked at her.

"Phobos do you trust me?" she asked him

"Yeah with my life" he said sincerely.

"Ok than. Close you're eyes" she said with a smirk

"What? Why?" he asked her

"Just trust me ok" she said

"Ok" he said. He closed his eyes and thought that he was going to get a punch in the face but to his surprise he got a kiss on the lips. _It's good to feel her soft, warm lips against mine _he thought. After they parted Phobos had a huge smile his face that matched Will's. "I love you" he said. Will was taken back at what he said but immediately recovered and said

"I love you too" and cuttled next to him watching the sunset. They fell asleep in each others arms not wanting to let go of each others. That night they slept peacefully without a care in the world. Who could've thought that the leader of The Guardians would fall for her enemy?

**End of last Chapter**

Well that was the last Chapter of Loved and Betrayed. Hope you liked it and sorry for the late update but I had school. Anyways please review and continue to read my stories. Thanks to all those who reviewed and love Ya all.

Marie or Willow95


End file.
